


Ложе из роз

by Daughter_of_jotun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_jotun/pseuds/Daughter_of_jotun
Summary: Майрон решает повлиять на эльфов настолько мирным способом, насколько это вообще возможно, если опираться на его систему ценностей. И эта возможность предоставляется ему, ведь Маэдрос, сын Феанора, попадает в плен, поэтому майа пытается изменить мнение нолдо, касаемо валар, правосудия и многих других вещей.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Совершенно спонтанный фанфик, который был написан из-за ностальгии по временам, когда я шипперила Майрона и Маэдроса. И стоит добавить, что моя твиттерская мьючалка @/huellsey любит этот пейринг.

Майрон был в гневе. Он редко показывал свои эмоции, так как в основном возвышался над остальными при этом лукаво улыбаясь, но сейчас он рвал и метал. Его вены на руках были видны как никогда отчётливо и изнутри ярко светились. И нет, это был не царственно сверкающий металл, а самый настоящий огонь. Пламя готово было вырваться из его рук и обрушиться на любого, кто встанет на пути у майа. Да как Мелькору пришло в голову упрятать сына Феанора в пыточные, как какого-то безродного эльда? Майа позже выскажет всё недовольство своему вала, а в данный момент следует найти этого самоубийцу, пока его не замучили. Майрону пришлось достаточно быстро закончить свой заслуженный отдых, который на этот раз он решил потратить на сон (как известно, сон для айнур не является базовой потребностью, но ведь так приятно понежиться в постели и ненадолго выпасть из реальности, не правда ли?). В последний раз Майрон так злился, когда узнал, ради чего Мелькор сжёг свои ладони. Он ненавидит, когда кто-то поступает импульсивно и совершает глупые поступки, не думая о последствиях . Сам он всегда пытается анализировать ситуацию и сначала ищет возможные пути решения проблемы, а потому уже действует. Возможно, потому что Майрон до сих пор не может простить себе те ошибки и необдуманные действия, которые совершил до того, как Мелькора заключили в темницу Мандоса, и не мог себя простить за поражение.

Но сейчас Майрон отворяет тяжёлую кованую дверь, ведущую к камере Маэдроса. С приходом майа звук хлыста, который оставлял на спине нолдо яркие красные следы, стих.

\- Кто отдал приказ пытать его? – в гневе он действительно был страшен. Пронзительный взгляд его ярких глаз, в которых бушевало пламя, остановился на Маэдросе.

Нолдо пытался не показывать свою слабость и смотрел в глаза Майрону, но продлилось это недолго.

\- Я не собираюсь ждать ответа вечно! – прошипел майа.

При иных обстоятельствах Маэдрос сказал бы, что Майрон невероятно красив. Его аккуратные, но немного резкие брови, светлая кожа, длинные ресницы и волосы, больше похожие на пламя – всё в нем было прекрасно, кроме очей, которые напоминали огненную бездну. Но это Гортхаур – слуга Моргота и враг, поэтому нолдо отогнал подальше подобные мысли.

Маэдрос следил за тем, как орки, которые несколько мгновений назад пытали его забавы ради и насмехались над ним, пытаются оправдаться перед Сауроном. Теперь они больше похожи на червей, пресмыкающихся у ног. Вот он сорвался на крик и одним резким движением оторвал голову орку. Майтимо почувствовал, как тошнота подобралась к горлу. Орки сами по себе отвратительны, но мёртвые они ещё хуже, особенно их чёрная кровь.

Майа приказал оставить его наедине с эльфом.

\- Так значит, ты сын Феанора? – он свысока посмотрел на Маэдроса.

Нолдо не спешил отвечать.

\- Я так и думал, - вздохнул майа и нагнулся к пленнику, - я не собираюсь тебя пытать. Мне известно, что ходит множество слухов касательно моей персоны, но я не садист. Какой толк от бесполезных пыток?

\- Ты лжец, - твёрдо сказал Маэдрос, - как твой Владыка.

Майрон разочарованно вздохнул. 

\- Я ведь сейчас тебя не оскорбляю, зачем же ты пытаешься задеть меня? Если бы я относился к эльдар хуже, то не стал бы останавливать орков. Лучше подумай, прежде чем что-то сказать. Ты не в своём Форменосе, и я не советую тебе геройствовать, и строить из себя неустрашимого нолдо, который как глупец не хочет слушать никого кроме себя. А ты ведь далеко не глупый, правда?

Эти слова поставили нолдо в тупик. Он ожидал какой угодно реакции, но только не такой.

\- Что?

\- Думай, прежде чем говорить и уважай своего собеседника.

\- Зачем мне уважать бесчестного труса? – глаза Маэдроса гневно сверкнули.

\- Пойми, я ведь не мой вала, а захват заложника и правда был хорошей идеей, как говорится, на войне все средства хороши, - Майрон слабо улыбнулся и приблизился к нолдо, - я сделаю так, чтобы Мелькор не трогал тебя, ведь теперь ты под моей защитой.

Голос майа звучал так размеренно и мягко, заставляя одну мысль плавно перетекать в другую, что Маэдрос на мгновение расслабился.

\- С чего бы тебе меня защищать?

\- Не стоит бояться, ведь я не собираюсь обрекать тебя на страдания, но и своих мотивов не раскрою. Живи в Ангбанде, словно гость и ни в чем себе не отказывай, - Майрон улыбнулся нолдо и помог ему встать с холодного каменного пола.

В этот момент Маэдрос понял, что пора действовать и направил кулак на грудь майа. Целью нолдо был удар в солнечное сплетение, ведь с помощью этого приёма можно нанести сильный урон своему противнику и него появился бы шанс сбежать. В свой удар Маэдрос вложил всю силу, на которую только был способен , но Майрон лишь заботливо и мягко положил свою ладонь поверх кулака нолдо и вся его сила улетучилась в никуда, как будто её и не было. Маэдрос не мог поверить своим глазам и с опаской взглянул на Саурона, который, впрочем, был не намного выше самого нолдо .

\- А ведь я тебя предупреждал, - холодно и немного разочарованно произнёс майа.

После этих слов Маэдрос внезапно почувствовал навалившуюся слабость. Ему вдруг захотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон. Нолдо пытался сопротивляться воле майа, ведь он был уверен, что всему виной стали чары слуги Моргота, однако, у эльфа не было сил противиться сладкому дрёму, поэтому Майрон аккуратно подхватил его на руки и вынес из пыточных.

Нолдо очнулся в незнакомой комнате. Большая кровать, завешенная красным балдахином была довольно мягкой, Майтимо уже отвык от такого, ведь в походе иногда приходилось спать даже на сырой земле. На огромном изголовье он заметил витиеватые золоченые узоры, среди которых можно было различить изображения змеев. Маэдрос поморщился, увидев литых драконов и откинул одеяло, покрытое льняной простыней. Он сел в кровати, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло. Маэдрос вспомнил то, как он пообещал братьям быстро вернуться и принести с собой победу, как его пленили и пытали… Пытали? Не очень долго. Всё произошедшее до этого было, как в тумане. Его осенило, как только он увидел надвигающийся силуэт. Точно! Его пытали орки, но неожиданно пришёл Саурон.

Майрон отодвинул в сторону ткань и сел на кровать ближе к эльфу, который от него инстинктивно отодвинулся.

\- Доброе утро, надеюсь тебе хорошо спалось? – майа выглядел сдержанным, но позволял себе изредка улыбаться.

Маэдросу происходящее казалось нереальным, ведь он совершенно по-другому представлял Саурона.

\- Я задал тебе вопрос, пожалуйста, потрудись ответить на него. Скажи, у тебя болит спина? Может шея напряжена?

\- Нет, - сухо ответил нолдо.

\- Вот и славно, - кажется, майа действительно был рад. Майрон улыбнулся, после чего Маэдрос вздрогнул, заметив острые клыки, острее и длиннее, чем обычные, - мне стоит пока позаботиться о твоей спине, ложись на живот.

Нолдо с недоверием взглянул на майа.

\- Ложись, иначе я подавлю твою волю, думаю, тебе этого не захочется, - теперь Майрон звучал и выглядел более угрожающе. В данный момент его вид соответствовал тому образу, который существовал в сознании Маэдроса.

Эльф перевернулся на живот и повернул голову в сторону, размышляя о дальнейших действиях майа. Саурон заботливо убрал его волосы со спины, снял бинты и приложил к ранам свои холодные руки. Майтимо не ожидал этого, он сначала подумал будто бы майа приложил к его спине лёд, поэтому вздрогнул, вызвав смех Майрона.

\- Не бойся, я ведь просто исцеляю тебя, а вы, нолдор , такие недоверчивые.

\- Я не доверяю слугам Мелькора.

Саурон как будто пропустил эту едкую фразу, брошенную нолдо , зато последний почувствовал как его тело наполняется силой и бодростью, а раны стали затягиваться. Теперь он чувствовал себя намного лучше, его недосып, вызванный недавними дурным событиями, сошёл на нет и даже прибавились силы .

\- Только не пытайся мне навредить в этот раз, - сказал майа, - можешь перевернуться. К слову, твои одеяния испачкались и порвались, поэтому на стуле лежит новая одежда. Прикрой наготу, а я схожу за завтраком.

Напоследок Майрон одарил его улыбкой и покинул комнату. Майтимо только сейчас понял, что всё это время был в чём мать родила. Он осмотрел покои и заметил дорогую мебель, здесь даже был камин, который напоминал те, что обычно радовали глаз своей красотой в эльфийских замках. Маэдрос заметил кое-что - комната действительно походила убранством на эльфийскую, возможно, это дело рук Саурона. В голове царил хаос, состоящий из мыслей и вопросов: почему он ведёт себя так с нолдо?, сначала усыпит бдительность, а затем нападёт? Или майа просто играет с ним, точно с какой-то безделушкой? Маэдрос не знал, что и думать, ведь когда слышишь имя «Саурон», то в голове возникает образ злого и ужасного создания, падшего майа, который не знает жалости и является воплощением жестокости. Однако данное видение всеми известного Саурона сильно отличалось от реальности. Перед Маэдросом был внешне приятный майа, который вёл себя очень заботливо и уважительно относился к своему оппоненту. Его слегка вьющиеся волосы, почти как у Нерданэль, красиво переливались в свете свечей, словно огонь. А Маэдрос не мог спокойно смотреть на пламя, особенно после смерти отца.

Пока Маэдрос одевался, он решил продолжить свои размышления. Многое в Сауроне ему казалось прекрасным, хотя он перешёл на сторону Моргота уже давно и должен был исказиться. Так и случилось, ведь глаза у этого майа действительно ужасны, по крайней мере, когда он был в гневе, но в этот раз нолдо заметил, что у Саурона желтая радужка и вытянутый зрачок, как у кошки. Жутковато, но они по-своему прекрасно. Ко всему прочему, майа был одет в богатые, но довольно скромные одежды, не такие, к примеру, как у братьев или отца Маэдроса.

Майтимо ещё раз оглядел комнату и подошёл к кованой двери. Он всем весом навалился на дверь, но она не поддалась. Видимо, сбежать не получится. Нолдо всё ещё оставался пленником Моргота, но по инициативе Саурона сидел в золотой клетке. Как только он решил отойти от двери и сесть на мягкий обитый стул, Майрон вернулся.

В руках он держал серебряный поднос, на котором стояла тарелка с хлебом, подгоревшим в некоторых местах.

\- Понятия не имею, что едят эльфы, поэтому надеюсь, что этого тебе хватит на сегодня, - он поставил поднос на стол и сел рядом с Маэдросом, - может расскажешь, чем вы питаетесь?

Саурон был одет во всё чёрное, на пальцах Маэдрос заметил множество колец, а на плечах тёплый плащ. Видимо, нолдо не суждено быстро вырваться из Ангбанда. И всё-таки Маэдрос считал происходящее чем-то нереальным, возможно, его пытка уже началась, но он не понимал, какое чародейство применял Саурон. Майа разглядывал нолдо с нескрываемым любопытством, отчего последнему стало неловко.

\- Чего ты ждёшь от меня?

\- Я задал вопрос и жду ответа, - коротко ответил Майрон.

Майтимо с недоверием покосился на майа.

\- А почему же сам Саурон, слуга Моргота, так относится ко мне? Ты не знаешь, чей я сын? Почему ты так себя ведёшь?

\- Знаю, поэтому так отношусь к тебе, но пока мне не хочется раскрывать всех карт.

\- Выходит, что это всё же часть пыток, - со вздохом произнёс нолдо.

\- Нет, но если я назову причину, то сделаю только хуже, - на этот раз Майрон не быль столь приветливым, каким был до этого. Судя по-всему, ему начинает надоедать упрямство нолдо.

Маэдрос только фыркнул и с недоверием посмотрел на хлеб.

\- Не бойся, он не отравлен.

\- Тогда зачем всё это? Богатые покои, хорошая одежда, свежий хлеб и эта твоя вежливость? Ты ведь Саурон, майа Моргота, жестокий, не знающий жалости. Тогда почему ты со мной так обращаешься? Это какая-то хитроумная пытка? – его голос, который был обычно громким и решительным, слегка дрогнул.

Майрон вздохнул.

\- Я хочу договориться с нолдор, - майа пожал плечами, будто бы война являлась просто временной трудностью, - и мне надоело подобное отношение, я хочу, чтобы ты здраво оценил ситуацию и понял, что из себя представляют идеи Мелькора и сторона, противопоставленная валар.

Маэдрос не до конца понимал мотивы Саурона. Он удивлённо уставился на майа.

\- Что?

\- Ах, да, ещё я хочу лучше изучить эльдар. 

\- Нет, погоди, ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим союзником?

\- Это ты сказал…

\- Нет, не уходи от вопроса.

\- Я не ухожу от вопроса, Маэдрос, ты ведь умный нолдо, но не понимаешь, что Первому Дому и нам необходимо объединиться против валар. Они не дают эльфам свободы, а Мелькор лишь подтолкнул их к Средиземью и какой-никакой, но самостоятельности.

Маэдрос пришёл в ярость, как только услышал об этом. Он до смерти ненавидел Моргота и уж точно не собирался водить дружбу с его слугой.

\- Он убил моего деда и отца, а теперь приказал пытать меня! О каком объединении ты вообще говоришь?

Нолдо сидел весь, как на иголках, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места, чтобы полностью отдаться гневу, а Майрон, напротив, был предельно спокоен и даже расслаблен больше, чем когда-либо. 

\- Да, в общении с нолдор стоит быть аккуратнее, ведь мой учитель уже допустил такую ошибку, - тихо проговорил майа, - послушай, у меня есть для тебя предложение. Смотри, если я изменю твоё мнение, относительно стороны Мелькора, то ты окажешь нам помощь в борьбе против валар и успокоишь своих братьев. Как тебе такая сделка?

Маэдрос раздражённо вздохнул, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что короткие ногти впились в ладони.

\- Я никогда на такое не пойду.

\- Ты можешь вечно ненавидеть моего учителя, но лично я ничего дурного твоему Дому не сделал. Мы разные айнур, но у нас общие цели. А ты уже живёшь под моей защитой, и я отвечаю за тебя.

\- Значит, выбора у меня нет? – Маэдрос старался не смотреть на майа, поэтому повернул голову в сторону и принялся разглядывать каменную стену.

\- Нет, если ты откажешься, то я просто останешься здесь в одиночестве, иногда сюда будут приносить еду и воду, прямо как обычному пленнику. Как бы печально это ни звучало. А я при помощи некоторых манипуляций смогу убедить твоих братьев заплатить за тебя выкуп, - Майрон держался ровно, даже слегка самоуверенно, закинув ногу на ногу. 

Но у Майтимо возникло чувство, будто бы такой исход нравился майа меньше всего.

\- Я не вожусь со слугами Моргота, - упрямо ответил Маэдрос.

Майрон разочарованно поднялся со стула и подошёл к двери.

\- Жаль, но пожалуй, я дам тебе время, чтобы ты мог взвесить все «за» и «против».

Несмотря на упрямство и резкость своего пленника, Майрон готов был признать, что нолдо хорош собой. Его огненно-рыжие волосы аккуратными локонами завивались и ниспадали на плечи, кажется, что он вечно хмурил свои зелёные, даже лучше сказать, изумрудные глаза. Маэдрос обладал прекрасным телом с отлично развитой мускулатурой. У него довольно широкие плечи (в отличие от майа) и всё в его телосложении говорило о том, что нолдо являлся опытным воином. Майрон переживал за его состояние, ведь за время своего заключения Маэдрос мог потерять форму, поэтому Саурон решил иногда выводить нолдо на тренировки, чтобы тот не забывал, как сражаться мечом (майа не являлся мастером фехтования, однако, был весьма неплох в этом дела). В целом, он находил нолдо довольно привлекательным.

В свою очередь Майтимо решил, что Саурон весьма недурен, но не хотел до конца это признавать, ссылаясь на то, что майа хорошо сохранился для предателя и слуги Моргота. Однако Майтимо всё же отметил вежливость врага, а его ложь, даже если он лгал,(а он точно лгал, он же Саурон!) совсем не чувствовалась. Всё же стоит дать ему шанс, а вдруг из этого что-то получится, тем более, если Саурон настолько глуп и наивен, то его всегда можно будет прирезать, но только когда тот будет меньше всего ожидать этого. Маэдрос поклялся расправиться с каждым, кто встанет на пути свершения мести, но помимо клятвы у него есть и братья, которых он обязан защитить от тирании Моргота.


	2. Chapter 2

Маэдрос оставался в замешательстве после ухода майа и вплоть до его возвращения. Он уже принял решение, но не спешил его озвучивать, неловко ёрзая на стуле, пока Майрон наливал себе вино. В этот раз облик майа несколько отличался: он больше не был таким же приветливым. Теперь уже некогда мягкие черты лица казались куда более резкими, его волосы, заплетенные в простую косу, лежали на плече, взгляд не был открытым и добрым, зато цвет глаз всё такой же жёлтый и жуткий, а зрачки вытянуты как у кошки.

– Знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – усмехнувшись, вдруг сказал Майрон, – видишь ли, я способен менять свой облик. Тогда ты видел моё обличие, когда я ещё был наивным валинорским майа. Правду говорят, будто бы глаза – зеркало fea, поэтому их мне изменить, увы, не удалось.

«Жалкий лжец» – подумал Майтимо.

– Я решил, дам тебе шанс.

Майрон улыбнулся и сделал глоток из кубка.

– Хорошо, что ты принял такое решение. Скажу заранее, что мне нужно провести с тобой беседу, чтобы понять, в чем нуждаются нолдор.

В этот раз он был не таким приветливым, как в прошлый раз. Нолдо полагал, что слуга Моргота явил свой истинный облик.

– И зачем же тебе беспокоиться о моём состоянии? – недоверчиво спросил Маэдрос.

– Потому что ты сын Феанора, важная фигура в политике, но вместе с этим ты эльф, а я совру, если скажу, что не интересуюсь их изучением, – честно ответил майа.

– А в чем заключается такая резкая смена настроения? В прошлый раз ты светился от энтузиазма, а сейчас выглядишь как змей.

Майрон усмехнулся, услышав подобное сравнение.

– Сегодня у меня плохое настроение. Завтра? Кто знает.

Майтимо понимал, что Саурон является его врагом, поэтому он не должен испытывать к нему никаких положительных эмоций, не должен доверять ему. Любому дураку ясно, что Саурон – лживая тварь, которая прибегнет к любому методу, чтобы добиться своего. Нолдо не испытывал к нему такой сильной ненависти, как к Морготу, но всё же был настороже – кто знает, на что способен этот майа.

– Эльдар питаются тем же, чем и люди, за исключением продуктов животного происхождения. Ты ведь хотел это знать, верно?

– Верно, – кивнул Майрон. Он был рад, ведь Майтимо не забыл о его заинтересованности в этом вопросе, – я, наверное, должен сказать, что в данный момент твоё свободное перемещение по Ангбанду невозможно, поэтому ты останешься здесь. На какое-то время. Не думай, что я воспринимаю тебя как свою игрушку, это лишь мера предосторожности.

– А если я дам слово, что не причиню вреда тебе и мерзким тварям Моргота, то ты позволишь мне не сидеть в четырёх стенах?

Майа позабавило такое предложение, поэтому он искренне улыбнулся.

– Если только добавишь к этому слову неприкосновенность Мелькора. И даже не пытайся украсть камни.

Маэдрос полагал, что Саурон, страшась за свою голову, пойдёт на такое соглашение, забыв о том, кому нолдо хотел причинить реальный вред. Больше всего он мечтал о том, как лишит Моргота головы и вернёт сильмариллы своей семье. Не хотелось бы давать ещё одну клятву, тем более слуге Чёрного Врага. Но ведь слово, данное Саурону не обязательно сдерживать?

– Да, даю слово.

Артано звонко рассмеялся, услышав это, и ввёл в ступор нолдо. Майа ненавидел, когда его держат за дурака: несмотря на приятную внешность, он всегда оставался таким же хитрым и опасным, как и всегда.

– А что, собственно, мешает тебе нарушить обещание? Слово – это всего лишь слово, не больше.

Сказав это, Майрон приблизился к Маэдросу и взял его за руку, после чего поцеловал запястье. Нолдо резко одёрнул руку, рывком встал со своего места и хотел было ударить майа, но почувствовал жгучую боль на месте поцелуя. Маэдрос стоял, не шевелясь, словно окаменев, стараясь скрыть не самые приятные ощущения от чар слуги Моргота. Он сфокусировал зрение на запястье, на котором будто огнём была выжжена метка.

– Что это?

– Наша сделка. Я наслал на тебя проклятие, – объяснил майа, – если нарушишь слово, то твоя фэа исчезнет, а перед этим испытает ужасную боль.

– Жестоко. В этом не было нужды, нолдор намного честнее вас, слуг Чёрного Врага.

– Приношу свои искренние извинения, – с притворным раскаянием произнёс майа, – но братоубийцам веры нет.

Маэдрос недовольно фыркнул, а Майрон коварно улыбнулся.

– Но первое время ты должен перемещаться по Ангбанду либо в сопровождении орков, либо я должен буду составлять тебе компанию.

«Ах ты тварь Морготова…»

Маэдрос понял, что майа-кузнец обманул его. Феаноринг не сможет самостоятельно перемещаться, но не сможет и Морготу навредить. Он снова застыл на месте, уставившись на лейтенанта Ангбанда.

– Это для твоего же блага. Ты тут запросто потеряешься, тем более, Мелькору не понравится, что ты тут будешь свободно расхаживать.

Майрон не понимал, как нолдо может злиться на него, а, судя по выражению лица, он злился и считал майа лжецом. Артано пытается спасти эльфа от гнева своего Владыки и помочь ориентироваться в новом месте, а он, такой неблагодарный, ещё и возмущается. 

– А нельзя сделать карту? – отчаянно проговорил Маэдрос.

Майрон отрицательно покачал головой и залпом допил вино из кубка.

– Маэдрос, я не договорил. Останься на своём месте, – неожиданно сказал Майрон, - у меня есть ещё вопросы.

Нолдо неуверенно скрестил руки на груди, угрюмо глядя на слугу Моргота.

– Зачем всё это было? Я хочу услышать историю от твоего лица.

Сын Феанора понял о чем идёт речь, поэтому нервно поежился на месте. Ему было неприятно вспоминать все те события.

– Это ведь всё из-за Моргота, – сказал он дрожащим от ненависти к мятежному вала голосом, – все беды из-за него. И резня тоже.

Майрон усмехнулся.

– Моргот лично заставил Феанора вырезать телери?

– У отца не было выбора! – нолдо стукнул кулаком по столу и гневно взглянул на майа.

Майрон закинул ногу на ногу и устало потёр переносицу. Он часто слышал от пленных о том, какой злой и ужасный Моргот, какая он тварь и лучше бы Эру не создавал его. Такие речи ему надоели, поэтому майа решил уничтожить эту святую уверенность в том, что во всех возможных бедах виновен лишь Мелькор.

– Маэдрос, ты считаешь, что твой отец - умный нолдо?

– Естественно, тварь Моргота.

– Тогда он мог бы придумать другой способ получить корабли, раз такой умный. Он мог бы словами убедить Манвэ, хотя тот туп как пробка, мог бы убедить телери, но он по-умному решил пролить кровь своими руками, – вкрадчиво рассуждал Майрон, – не находишь противоречий?

Маэдрос не хотел вспоминать резню, не хотел опять оказываться там. Но в своих воспоминаниях он снова и снова убивал своих сородичей, и нолдо казалось, что он убивал себя. Феаноринг навсегда запомнил, как вонзил меч в молодого телери, немного младше кузена Финрода, такого же златовласого юношу, как легко острый меч прорезал мягкую плоть, из которой текла тёмно-красная кровь. Как напоследок бросил он свой непонимающий и полный боли взгляд прямо на Маэдроса. Лишь немой вопрос – «за что?». Нолдо и сам не знал. Точнее, он был уверен, что телери лишь мерзкие трусы, повинующиеся мягкотелому и нерешительному Сулимо. Враги. Но они совершенно не похожи на Моргота. Так почему же - враги ? Но нет, они встали на пути у Феанора. Маэдрос прекрасно осознавал, что такое клятва, у них просто не было выбора, либо нолдор, либо телери.

Внезапно, будто выбравшись из болота размышлений, Майтимо вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на Майрона.

– За отца.

– Что, прости? – Майрон непонимающе прищурился.

– Я шёл ради отца.

Майрон прикрыл лицо ладонью.

– Ты искал одобрения отца?

Маэдрос задумался. Он старался не пересекаться взглядом с майа.

– Нет.

Он долго пытался связать слова и составить их в целостное предложение. Маэдрос теперь уже не знал, зачем он дал клятву и пошёл в этот поход. Майа заставил его рефлексировать над произошедшем и своими чувствами, но нолдо упорно не хотел этого делать, его разум сопротивлялся анализу ситуации. Маэдрос шёл ради отца, ради дома, ради мести. По крайней мере, он так считал.

– Но, знаешь, кажется, нет. Просто Моргот украл сильмариллы и мы должны их вернуть, нас связывает клятва, пойми…

– А кто меня поймёт? – тихо проговорил майа и, снова налив в кубок вина , предложил его Маэдросу. – Клятва связывает, удушая и подавляя рассудок? А разве клятва – не удобное оправдание?

Нолдо вдохнул аромат напитка, удостоверившись, что это и правда вино. Он не почувствовал странного запаха, поэтому сделал глоток. Горло обожгло пряными специями.

– Корица? Кто добавляет в вино корицу?

– А почему бы и нет? – флегматично пожал плечами Майрон.

– Логично.

– Так, может начнём издалека? Может, ты просто хотел отцовского одобрения?

Маэдроса начал раздражать этот разговор, он не был намерен разговаривать о личном с врагом. Семья Феанора была идеальной, примером для многих эльфов. Отец, всегда занятый делом, который пусть и был весьма холоден, но все были уверены, что наедине с семьёй он хороший и любящий отец. Мать, присматривающая за детьми. Иногда казалось, что Феанор больше был заинтересован в знаниях о кузнечном ремесле её отца, но все полагали, что это не так. И братья, соревнующиеся за любовь отца, за признание. Но врагу об этом знать не надо. Ему явно нужны эти сведения, чтобы потом манипулировать нолдо или оклеветать Первый Дом.

– Нет, отец любил нас всех, я пошёл за ним, потому что так нужно.

– А кому нужно-то? – спросил майа, устало потерев переносицу.

Майрону наскучила упрямство нолдо, который так отчаянно не хочет включить голову и подумать. Хотелось дать феанорингу пощёчину, чтобы он перестал выдавать клишированные фразы. По нему видно, что это не его слова. Кто-то вложил в его голову это мнение, Маэдрос не думал над этим или думал, но ничтожно мало. Он то и дело дергался, явно возмущаясь тому, как майа смеет ставить под сомнение его идеалы, от него веяло агрессией, будто сейчас он накинется на майа с кулаками. Пока феаноринг не сказал ничего нелепого, Майрон продолжил:

– Я понимаю, что ты не безвольная овечка, которую можно увести в поход, но у тебя ведь были свои мотивы?

– Это больше походит на допрос.

Маэдрос решил, что будет отвечать не так развёрнуто и спровоцирует майа на агрессию, чтобы он наконец показал свой истинный облик слуги Моргота.

– Это и есть допрос.

Маэдрос удивлённо посмотрел на майа.

– Да, мне интересно, зачем Феанор устроил резню и затеял поход, в котором вырезал неугодных. Видишь ли, Мелькор – владыка Арды, он правит не только Ангбандом, но и Белериандом. Он сам разработал законы, которые, стоит сказать, весьма справедливы. Поэтому он сначала хотел судить тебя, чтобы наказать за этот нелепый мятеж, но я убедил его в том, что ты лишь жертва обстоятельств и детей за преступления родителей судить не стоит.

– Ну так и спрашивай у Феанора.

– Его здесь нет, вот я и хочу узнать причину у тебя. Хотя, возможно, я тороплю события. Но у меня есть некоторые догадки.

– Да о чем ты можешь догадываться?! – возмущённо повысил голос Маэдрос, у которого уже кончилось терпение. – Ты лишь Морготова подстилка, которая только и делает, что ублажает его, откуда тебе знать, что я чувствую?

Майрон ударил нолдо по щеке.

Его слова задели майа, но он старался держать себя в руках и не показывать больше злости.

– Да, я стал разочарованием отца. А ты всего мира, Саурон.

– Пожалуй, ты прав.

Майрон подошёл к нолдо и дотронулся до его руки. Маэдрос увидел вспышку света после которой начал постепенно слепнуть. Далее он начал различать образы, которые становились всё чётче.

Юный и прекрасный эльда, стоящий перед рыжеволосым мужчиной, что-то рассказывает ему, активно жестикулируя. Маэдросу кажется, что эти двое ему смутно знакомы. Мужчину он уже видел раньше – это вала Аулэ. Он скрестил руки на груди и внимательно слушал эльда. Нет, не эльда, это один из его учеников, по крайней мере, похож на одного из них. Майа что-то доказывает мастеру. По сравнению с Сауроном он кажется таким живым, со здоровым цветом кожи и румянцем. Его длинные рыжие волосы, заплетенные в косу, лежат на плече, а глаза янтарного цвета устремлены вперёд. Эти моменты отпечатываются в голове Маэдроса как воспоминания, будто он сам находится в этот момент рядом и запоминает каждое слово. Следующее яркое воспоминание – в тенистом лесу. Этот же майа прогуливается вместе с высоким темноволосым мужчиной. Майа улыбается ему, часто что-то спрашивает, а мужчина говорит о себе… нолдо осознал, что этот мужчина – Моргот. Но почему майа с ним любезничает? Вместе они беседуют о каких-то тонкостях кузнечного ремесла и применении чародейства, но Маэдрос многое не понимает, просто потому что не разбирается в этих делах.

Эти воспоминания окрашены в тёплые тона , будто освещённые лучами солнца, зато следующие оказались довольно мрачными, будто тучами заволокло некогда ясное небо. Майа ловит на себе косые взгляды, его начали недооценивать валар, принижать его. Или они всегда это делали, но майа не замечал? Он узнает о сплетнях и слухах. А далее – майа обнимает Моргота, а тот стирает слезы с его щёк.

– Ты слышал, как они меня называли? Если бы слышал, то не защищал бы их! – майа обиженно шмыгнул носом.

Моргот погладил его по голове и, видимо, не знал, как поддержать майа, но явно хотел, чтобы ему стало легче.

– Послушай, я их не защищаю, а объясняю, почему они тебя возненавидели. Просто, как оказалось, айнур не жалуют тех, кого не понимают, даже слушать не хотят.

– Они все просто идиоты, – дрожащим голосом ответил майа.

– Да, Майрон, ты прав, – усмехнулся вала.

Майрон?! Этот милый юноша – Саурон?

И пустота.

Маэдрос оказался в реальности. Путешествие в воспоминания Саурона вызвали у него головокружение, поэтому нолдо пытался нащупать что-то, обо что можно было схватиться, чтобы не упасть. В нужный момент Майрон подхватил феаноринга. На этот раз он не стал отталкивать от себя майа.

– Я не смог показать тебе всё, что происходило, но…

Не успел Майрон договорить, как Маэдрос его перебил:

– Ты правда был добрым?

– Что, прости?

– Ты ведь был таким милым майа, восхитительным, а сейчас подчиняешься Морготу. Это просто невозможно!

В голове Маэдроса снова возник диссонанс. Всё, что ему говорили о Сауроне – ложь? Нет, он же был добрым. Значит, всё так? Снова нет. Моргот обманул его? Майрон невинная жертва? Отнюдь. Из воспоминаний майа ясно, что такое решение было взвешенным и осознанным, Саурон знал, на что шёл. Он взрослый и ответственный майа, сам принял сторону Моргота. Но то, что было показано, касаемо Моргота… Маэдрос не верил своим глазам, ведь тёмный вала, получается, близкий друг Саурона. И их дружба не была какой-то ужасной, майа не был жертвой, ему не нравилось подчинение или унижения, потому что этого попросту не было. Это невозможно. По крайней мере, феанорингу так казалось. Увиденное не укладывалось у него в голове.

– Сейчас я являюсь лейтенантом Ангбанда и не жалуюсь, – пожал плечами майа.

Майтимо задумался. В это время Майрон усадил его на стул и встал напротив, ожидая какой-то реакции от него. Нолдо что-то тщательно обдумывал довольно долго, и когда Майрон уже захотел уйти, так как у него было много своих дел, Маэдрос наконец произнёс:

– Но как такое вообще возможно? Я не понимаю.

Майа обернулся. Он понял, что ему удалось заинтересовать нолдо, просто резко показав ему свои воспоминания. Феаноринг будет проходить через все стадии отрицания, возможно, ему понадобится на это некоторое время, в этом случае майа может немного подождать. Скорее всего, Маэдрос застрянет в фазе отрицания, и тогда Майрон покажет ему другую сторону «тварей Моргота», не ту, о которой говорится в красивых песнях, превозносящих мудрость Манвэ и силу Тулкаса, в то же время осуждающих злобность Моргота и подлость и коварство Саурона. Майрон покажет ему не вечно злых и тупых орков, а созданий, способных на абстрактное мышление, не отвратительных ящериц Моргота, а красивых и величественных драконов. И не мудрого Манвэ, а вала, который тоже одержим вниманием отца, который жаждет его одобрения, и посему фанатично повторяет за ним каждое слово, опасаясь судьбы брата. Не сильного и вечно счастливого Тулкаса, не добро с кулаками, а вала, одержимого ненавистью, того, кто был создан как охотничья псина, загоняющая жертву. Не справедливых и правых во всем валар, а тех, кто не умеет слушать. Не Эру, который всё знает, и раз он сказал что-то, значит, это правда, а отца, завистливого, озлобленного на собственного сына, который сам создал чудовище. И не чудовище, а Мелькора, вала, который хотел творить, который сражается за своё право, и которого даже не попытались понять и выслушать.

А пока Майрон мог только многозначительно улыбнуться Маэдросу.

– Подумай.


End file.
